


Keith's Naughty Boy

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith loved it when Shiro wanted his dick. Whenever Shiro was hungry for dick, he always made sure to get himself ready for it. But sometimes, he liked to talk back. Sometimes, Shiro had a smart mouth and Keith had to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Keith's Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TO START, this was inspired by an art made by [DramaticDino](https://twitter.com/DramaticDino/status/862789707230523394). I've loved it so much. Show them some love!

Shiro looked beautiful like this.

Keith chewed on his lip. He had been watching Shiro sucking his cock for a little over ten minutes now. His hand was in Shiro’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock while he slurped. Every now and then, he would look up into Keith’s eyes and run his tongue over the tip. He was such a slut.

“Look at how greedy you are for my cock,” Keith muttered. “Think you’re ready to take it in that tight ass of yours?”

Shiro pulled off with a wet slurp. “Do you know how long I’ve been preparing myself? I lost count of how many times I’ve been into the bathroom. Every time I was in there, stretching myself, I was thinking about how good it’ll feel to have you splitting me open.”

Keith tossed his head back and groaned. “Maybe I shouldn’t waste any time. Show me that ass of yours.”

“Of course, daddy,” Shiro muttered. He turned around until he was face down on the bed, showing his ass off.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s ass cheeks and spread him open. He ran his thumb over his rim, teasing how loose it was. It eagerly sucked Keith in, pulling a moan out of him. Shiro’s hole was so slick and needy. “You did such a good job, Shiro. Do you want my cock right now?”

“Fuck, yes,” Shiro moaned. He reached back to hold his cheeks for Keith. “Go ahead and fill me up, baby.”

“I don’t know…” Keith rubbed his cock up and down Shiro’s crack. “Do you think you’re a good enough boy for this cock?”

“Keith! Don’t fucking toy with me like this.” Shiro grinned at him over his shoulder. “If you don’t please me, I’ll end up going to get it from someone else. I wonder if Hunk or Lance would be willing to give me a good fucking.”

Hearing Shiro even  _ consider _ going to someone else to fuck pulled a snarl out of Keith. He gripped Shiro by his hair to pin him down. Keith leaned over him to growl into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so good that you won’t be able to walk straight.”

“You better make that a promise.”

“Oh, I will.”

Keith kept a hand in Shiro’s hair as he grabbed himself. He teased at his rim in small circles before Keith pressed his dick in. Shiro whimpered and spread his legs wider the deeper he was filled. Keith loved the tiny sounds coming from his mouth and he wanted to hear more—he wanted them to be _louder._

_ “Fuck, _ you’re so big, daddy…” Shiro moaned.

“Yeah? You seem pretty mild now that you have my cock. Where was that motivation before when I was teasing you?” Keith questioned.

Shiro looked back at him. “I’m sorry, daddy. I should have been more grateful that you were going to give me any cock at all…”

“That’s right.” Keith slapped his ass. He slowly pulled out of Shiro and slammed back into him hard. The way Shiro’s back arched was absolutely tantalizing. Keith wanted to lean forward and kiss along his spine until he reached his neck. “You look so good like this, baby.”

He didn’t give Shiro a chance to respond. Keith started to fuck Shiro roughly, slamming into him before he could get a chance to pull all the way out. He loved the way his boyfriend’s back arched with every thrust into him. The moans that dripped from Shiro’s lips were slutty and he loved the sound. Keith had to shut his eyes to savor the moment.

Reaching under Shiro’s body, Keith took hold of his cock. It was hard in his hand and leaked from the tip. He ran the precum over Shiro’s dick, making it easier to stroke him. When he twisted his grip closer to the tip, Shiro moaned and tried to fuck Keith’s hand.

“Easy now, baby. If you don’t behave, I might have to stop fucking you,” Keith warned.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro looked back at him, giving him a challenging look. “You won’t be able to stop fucking me. You like this too much, daddy.”

Keith cursed under his breath. Shiro was right, but that didn’t mean that he needed to show it.

He ignored how Shiro whined when he pulled out of him. Keith sat back on a chair and crossed his arms. He had a staredown with Shiro, challenging him to say something else out of turn. If it came down to it, Keith would pull the strap off, clean it up, and put it away.

It was his rules or nothing at all.

Shiro whined. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs. “Daddy, don’t be like that.” He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself. “Haven’t I been such a good boy for you? I prepared my ass just the way you like me to…”

“You’re not acting like a good boy. Good boys listen to their daddies, don’t they?”

Shiro whined again, tossing his head back. “Yes, daddy… Please fuck me again, I promise I’ll be good…”

Keith stood up and settled himself between Shiro’s legs. He braced himself over him, rubbing their cocks together. “Are you going to keep being a good boy for daddy? Or is daddy going to have to punish you from his cock?”

“No!” Shiro whined. Reaching between his legs, Shiro toyed with his hole. Three of his fingers were knuckle deep, stretching himself wide. “I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you, daddy…”

Staring at Shiro, Keith had to bite his lip hard to keep himself in check. He didn’t want to give in so easily. He wanted Shiro to squirm a little longer and to think that he wasn’t going to give it to him. Keith spread his legs and stroked his cock, shoving it deeper into his own hole. Shiro whined at the sight, closing his eyes tightly.

“Don’t look away, Shiro,” Keith ordered. He moaned when Shiro looked at him. “Look at what you’re missing out because you’re a bad boy.”

Shiro had no choice but to go ahead and watch Keith fuck himself with his toy. He tilted his head back, moaning as he felt the dildo slip deeper and deeper into him. It could be Shiro enjoying it but instead, he decided to be a bad boy. He spread his legs wide as he pushed it deeper into him, grasping it with his fist.

_ “Fuck, _ this feels so good,” Keith moaned. “Don’t you wish that this was you, Shiro? It could be you if you weren’t such a bad boy.”

“Daddy, please…” Shiro whined. He still had his fingers in his ass, stretching himself more and more. “Please, I promise I’ll be good.”

Keith looked at him. “You sure about that? How badly do you want it?”

“So badly, daddy… I’ll be a good boy, just for you.”

Keith could only hold back for so long. He stood up and settled between Shiro’s knees. Taking Shiro’s hand out of his ass, he popped the slick fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste. Shiro was embarrassed and looked away from him. Keith grabbed him by his hips, pulling him in closer.

“I’m going to make good on that promise I said earlier,” Keith said.

Shiro grinned at him. “You better, daddy.” He moved up to his elbows. “I want everyone to know that I walk with a limp because my daddy’s so good at _fucking me.”_

Keith pushed into him hard enough for Shiro to whine. He hooked Shiro’s legs into his arms and started fucking into him. His eyes never left Shiro’s face, watching how it twisted and contorted with pleasure. Keith wanted to lean forward and nibble at his exposed neck. He looked delicious.

Instead of biting and kissing it, Keith released one of Shiro’s legs and grabbed hold of his neck.

Shiro let out a strangled whine, tossing his head back. Keith squeezed a little harder just to see how red Shiro’s face could get. Even as he was choking him, he fucked his boyfriend wildly. He watched as Shiro’s cock leaked profusely on his stomach. Every inch of him looked beautiful. Keith loved the way that he looked like this.

“You’re being such a good boy for daddy now, aren’t you?” Keith asked. He moaned as he slammed his hips harder into Shiro, the sound of their skin meeting filling his ears. “Taking my cock so well and listening to me while daddy chokes you.”

Shiro whined, closing his eyes shut.

“Look at me, Shiro.”

He did so, staring Keith in the eye.

“I want to see you touching yourself, baby,” Keith ordered. “Touch yourself while your daddy chokes and fucks you.”

Shiro whined again, but he did as Keith commanded. He raised a shaky hand and took hold of his cock. Keith watched intently as he moved up and down his cock. He loved the way Shiro would twist his hand at the head, squeezing it tighter than the rest—just like he would if he was touching him. He could spend hours watching Shiro touch himself. Keith made a note to have him put on a show one night.

“That’s right, baby.” Keith tossed his head back and moaned. The other half of the toy was in him, pressing against the spot that Shiro would assault in post-sleep bliss. He wanted Shiro to cum first before he did. “Are you close, baby?”

Keith pulled his hand back long enough for Shiro to speak. “So close, daddy.” He grabbed Keith’s hand and brought it down to his cock. “Touch me. I-I wanna cum with your hand around my cock.”

Who was he to deny Shiro?

Keith gripped Shiro’s cock and stroked him out of sync with his thrusts. While he fucked him fast, his hand stroked him slowly, pressing his thumb against Shiro’s leaking slit. Shiro whined as he rolled his hips against Keith’s. It took another stroke of Keith’s hand and two hard thrusts before he finally came.

Keith chewed on his lip as he watched Shiro cum. He brought his soiled hand to his mouth, licking it clean. Shiro’s chest rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath, looking beautifully blissed out. Keith pulled out of him slowly, watching as Shiro’s hole clenched around his cock. He undid the straps of the harness, taking hold of his silicone cock. It fell out with a wet sound and he dropped it to the ground. He would clean it later.

“How do you feel, baby?” Keith asked. He kissed up Shiro’s body, cleaning him up as he went.

Shiro chuckled. “Great… That felt so good, Keith…” He smiled when Keith was face to face to him. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“When it comes to you? I’m always enjoying myself,” Keith answered. “There’s something I need you to take care of first.”

Shiro grinned. “Then why don’t you climb up here, baby? I’ll take good care of you.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to climb onto his shoulders, hovering his hole over Shiro’s mouth. “Take good care of me, okay daddy?”

“Of course, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my queue for a while. I'm glad I was able to get a chance to post it!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
